keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Belai Kiem
Elf knight and founder of the Order of Kiem. She was a staunch follower of Order, and a defender of the innocent. During the late Glorious Age she came to the elves aid in their defense. Her aid was sorely needed as she prevented many relics from falling into the hands of Atif. and as the demons crawled out of their prisons Belai held them off to save Tyne. She has not been seen since and is presumed dead. Bio: Early life Belai Kiem was born many years ago in an unknown place, in an unknown world. During her youth she was tellaported out of her home world due to an aldean portal that was severely delayed. She found her self in the World of Nifminic were she was taken in by a tribe of Grola. Crusade for Order: As Blani grew up she saw meny awful and unjust things happening around her, for the humans encroaching on the lands of the Grola to the Wastenot's mad endevers to seek immortality. So when she reached the age of 20 she left her home to bring order and justice to this chaotic world. She would recurute meny follower such as Satemi Ubaid, and Sholk von Abibd, and created an order dedicated to justice. Hearing news of the atriosities of Anong Hipestis, the mistress of transmutation, she took her order to the Serinir region. She began to protect the citizens from the mad mages, and begin to believe that magic shoud be controlled at all costs. Around this time she would began a rivalry with Nathan Terraglyth who disagreed with her controlling nature. She would chase after Nathan for meny mouths before cornering him at the Fords of Eldir. She would nearly defeat him before being convinced to instead fight against Drugelz by his companion Indera Milili. She would join the company of Mythin, the last of Nifminic's Elder Dragons, in their endevers. Aided by several other mages, as well as the angel Relgena, she along side Nathan caged the Elder Demon and Saved Nifminic from certen destruction. Founding the Council and Order: After Drugelz was defeated the ones who caged him created a pact to keep him caged. The mages then began creating the Council charter in order to help protect Nifminic and other worlds from wild magic. Several times during the dilberations Blani demanded laws made, and at least twice she threatened to leave. Eventualy she signed the Council charter along with the others and the Council of Magic was founded. After words she left the council, and went back to her Order. She would reorganize her order of Blenis into the Kiem Order we know today. And She would swear her order loyal yet separate to the Council. She would be the First Grand master of the order, a posison she would hold until she retired a hundred years later. Fall: Meny years later she would visit the World of Keyvaile and befrend the Spellsword Tyne Rollon. He she came into conflict with the Rebellion of Atif, were she would side with her fellow elves. She would be their when the demon seals would fail and would spend meny months defending the peaple of Keyvaile from the newly relesed demons. Eventuly she would be over run along with Tyne by demons, and she would save Tyne by holding off the demons. She was never seen again and is presumed dead. Personality: Blani was a strong but vary flawed woman. She was obsessed with bring about order and protecting the innocent, so much so she was willing to put her fellow mages in cages to protect the world from them. He belief in the control of magic was so great that meny of the more unfair council laws were written directly by Blaini. She was brave and strong willed but extremely stubborn when it cam to what she believed was right. Powers: Master level Wizard: Blani was a powerful mage dipite her fear of out of control magic. Weapon proficiency(Sword) Blani was a master swordsmen honing her skills over thousands of years. Trivia: * She may yet still be alive. * She is from the yet unnamed homeworld of Davidrak Dremoge. Category:Elf Category:Kiemknights Category:CouncilofMagic Category:Founder Category:Fate unknown Category:Heros Category:Anti-Heros Category:Sphere of the Ancients Category:Knight Kiem